Dogs Are Evil
by NamelessForNow
Summary: A strange mix of Leave and Dog endings of SH2.James and Laura leave the town...and get a pet. Sickness as it is.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Silent Hill. I wish I could own at least Mira, though :3

**A/N:** The product of boredom and sickness :DDD

I'm a fan of Dog Ending in Silent Hill 2 =^_^= If I could I would proclaim it the second canon ending, just after the "In Water" ending =^_^=.

I can't say this fic is completely funny, but at least it's fluffy and has a lot of kawai(-ness?) =^_^=.

Tell me what you think about this cutest crap I've ever written =^_^=

* * *

_Bark-bark-bark!Bark-bark-bark!_

_Bark-bark-bark-bark-bark-bark!_

_(Silent Hill 2, Dog Ending Theme)_

* * *

_" - James, why do you look so sad?_

_ - I just realised there's no pillow on this bed."_

_(Mary and Jame's dialogue, "Silent Hill 2 Noisy Hill Part 17" by ilikewaxingowls - one of the best creations on YouTube)

* * *

  
_

**Two weeks before, the end of Silent Hill 2**

"So what are we going to do now? When we come back?" Laura was speaking gladly and loudly, as if all that happened a few hours ago wasn't actually happening to her, and she was actually returning home from vacation.

"Honestly speaking, I don't know, Laura..." James spoke meditatively. "I can't imagine how our future life is going to look like. All I can say - we will continue living, and we will try to live happily. This is the way Mary would like it to be."

"Yeah, you're right." Laura nodded her head with a wide smile.

James smiled in response. Wow, now Laura accepted for the first time he was right...It was gonna be not a bad start for their new relationships, after all they went through...Perhaps, in some time he will really adopt a girl, according to Mary's will...No, it was a good start for his new life...

They went up the stairs, and Laura went to the car, yelling along the way "Look, a car! Is this your car?! Is this really your car?!Eeeew! Gross! I've never met anyone who was so careless about his car!" (Attentive players have noticed that condition of James's car was far from perfect...What a shame for a man, oh my!)

Sighing, a clerk turned to the view of Toluca Lake to say goodbye - to Silent Hill, to his past and to Mary, of course. "I will always love you and always remember you, honey."

With all his thoughts and dreamy expression on his face, James headed to the car...

"Hey, James, look!" Laura was sitting in front of something.

James froze. On God, what if...

"NO!LAURA!STAY BACK!IT CAN BE A...A..."

"A dog?"

"Er...Actually, I meant a monster...Er...Wait, what dog?!"

"This dog!Look, it's so cute..." Laura stood up and shew James a "monster". It was a yellow-haired, mid-size dog with a small black eyes, big nose, fluffy tail and...

"HEADPHONES?! Why on Earth would an animal need the headphones?!" James stared on a dog with a pure shock, even though he had seen a lot of shocking visions not so much time ago. For some reason, this creature seemed to look more dangerous than the monsters he had encountered, even Pyramid Head...

"Well...Um...Maybe, it is a music fan?"

"Damn, Laura, it's stupid, and you know it."

"Look, it has a dog collar! It says 'Mi-i-i-ira"... So your name is Mira, huh?" The girl smiled, and Mira licked her nose friendly.

"Mira." James was moody. "Stupid name for a dog."

"Why-y-y! I think it's nice. Aw, look, she is looking at you! Say hi to James!"

"Oh God...It has some...erm...stupid expression on her...erm...muzzle..."

"Hey, don't offend my new friend!"

"Friend?Already?Wonderful."

"Jaaa-aaa-aames?"

"Huh?.. Oh, no."

"Jaaaa-aaa-aaames."

"No."

"Jaaa-aaa-aames...Pleeeeeeeeaaaasseeeee...Let's take her with uuuuuuuus..."Laura prepared to use the most famous weapon among all women - she sighed sadly and began to sob.

"No, anything but that..."The clerk prayed miserably.

"Jaaaaaaaaames..."

"OKAY, damnit! But all responsibility for this creature is laid upon you!"

Laura's sobbing stopped at once and she happily added:

"And Mary liked animals!"

"Laura, she liked A LOT of things..."

"Bark!"Mira commented meaningly.

* * *

**Two weeks later, after the events of Silent Hill 2**

_Peeeeeep.  
Peeeeeep.  
Peeeeeep._

That sounds were driving James Sunderland crazy. He thought he would bear everything after Silent Hill, but he was wrong.

Not long after the arrival Mira quickly got used to her new housing...and occupied James's computer. When its owner saw that madness he was ready to fall unconscious. Imagine the view - the computer, some strange lines of different symbols on the screen, and a pet with the headphones sitting in a chair.

"Mira is so clever!" Laura exclaimed with admiration.

"Uh-huh..." James said. It was the first time he had to admit that a dog appeared to be...a programmist.

Now Mira was spending most of the time in front of the screen, instead of normal eating, normal sleeping, normal walking, instead of normal dog living. Certainly, she was playing and going for a walk with Laura, the girl and the pet had become the tremendous friends. But her main hobby was programming, and the _peeeeeeeeeps_ filled the flat every time she got down to work.

James even didn't want to know what that work actually was. Now he was sitting on the sofa, trying to read some newspapers and wondering when it all would stop.

***

"I'm hooooooome!!!"

"Reeeeealllyy?.." James lifted his eyes to the ceiling.

Well, Laura appeared to be...erm...quite a noisy girl. The first week poor clerk jumped every time when Laura returned from school and exclaimed her returning so loudly that every neighbor knew it. What is more, Laura enjoyed music, so every neighbor was listening to the radio along with her. Then she decided she wanted to learn to play piano, just like Mary did - but James wasn't ready for such kind of mocking at his ears yet.

"How it is going at school, Laura?" James honestly tried to smile, greeting the girl.

"School is evil" , Laura complained. "What we have for dinner? I'm gonna take a look." She stood for a while indecisively, and then suddenly jumped to James and hugged him. "It's a cool day! Our maths teacher has broken her leg, so we haven't written the test today!Hooray!I wish she broke another leg or something like that, anyway. Are you glaaaad?"

"Sure", James laughed. After all, Laura was SO nice and kindly. The hug was pleasant to him, and he felt some kind of real fatherly feelings for the girl.

Laura headed to the kitchen, and the clerk sighed happily.

_PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"DAMN, MIRA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THERE?!"

Now it was the end of James's patience, and he went to his cabinet with the most irritated face he could ever make.

"And now show me, you, miserable pet, what are you doing! Stop these damn _peeeeeeeeps_ immediately, or I..." James looked at the screen and fell silent. Mira stared at him with a pure surprise(if the dog muzzle can express pure surprise). Something very familiar was on the screen...

"Is this Silent Hill?.."James murmured, staring at the map. Of course, it was a map of Silent Hill, he will always remember the names of these streets, hotels and shops...

"Wait, how...what is your deal concerning Silent Hill?" James asked the dog, confused.

"Bark!"

"Yeah, it explains a lot, thank you!" He said angrily.

"What else do you hide, Mi..."

Two familiar faces appeared on the screen.

"..ra-a-a...MARIA?!"

Yes, one face was Marias. And the second one...

"Huh, I've seen my own name on the grave plate, and now I see my face on the screen of my computer, occupied by the crazy dog with the evil plans. Very funny."

James slowly turned his head to Mira.

"So...it...all...was...your...work?"

"Bark!"

"No, it can't happen to meeee..."

***

"Mary, what should I do?" James said tirely. "With this evil dog...It sounds crazy, but I'm truly afraid of her..."

He still kept some Mary's photos and a few days ago found himself speaking to them. Huh, but its not too bad...is it?

Mary was gently smiling to him from the photo, and James was smiling looking at the photo. Suddenly something made him to turn back. He looked at the bed, and his sight focused on _that thing._

_A pillow._

"Oh..."

He looked back at his wife's image.

"Do you really think I sh-h-hould?.. But..."

He took a pillow and felt some pleasant familiar feeling filling him inside.

"He-he-he...I see..."

***

No, he couldn't do that again. James silently walked into the cabinet, stood behind Mira, lifted the pilllow and saw the screen.

* * *

**DOG = GOD**

**

* * *

  
**

"Oh my..."He murmured. "Good doggie..."

And silently fell on the floor.

"Bark?" Mira said, puzzled.


End file.
